Silent As the Night
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: During MR II. Max is on her date with Sam, and Fang drops by. Oneshot. Review.


**Now own! Review.**

**Silent As the Night**

As I walked down the staircase, I felt all eyes on me.

Everyone was crowded around the bottom, starring curiously at their first visual _ever_ of me in a dress. I paused when I reached the bottom, "So?"

"You look absolutely ravishing," Anne said sincerely.

"You look gorgeous!" Nudge explained.

"Real pretty!" Angel chimed in, and Total yelped in agreement.

"Well, you _smell_ nice," Iggy added, grinning.

The Gasman followed, asking, "Are you sure you're my sister?" I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Fang, the only quiet one of the group. I raised an eyebrow, inquiring his thoughts on the dress, and me in it.

He whispered, catching my eyes for the briefest of moments, "You look beautiful." The room seemed to fall into silence, as he starred up at me. I know my heart was pounding hard. Fang opened his mouth to speak, but the door bell rang.

I gave him a soft smile and answered the door, wishing he had stopped me before I left, wishing he'd told me not to date Sam, wishing he'd told me he loved me. Boy, the timing with these things.

It wasn't actually a bad date. We saw a violent army movie, which reminded me of my childhood, and the school, and then we went to a small little ice cream shop.

He sat across from me, looking nervous. He reached over and grabbed my hand. Sam was a very nice guy, but I couldn't help wishing it was Fang gripping me so tightly.

"So, did you have fun?" he asked, "Did you like the movie?"

"It could have been worse," I grinned at him. He nodded, and then, he was leaning across the table. It took me a moment or two to realize what on earth he was doing, and by the time I'd figured it out, his lips were touching mine.

I ended the kiss quicker then he'd of liked. I could see the disappointment on his face. We ate our ice cream in silence. I couldn't help but feel self conscious about my wings, and I prayed nobody saw them and made a fuss.

"So, what was your favorite part?" he asked.

"Of?" I asked, lost in thought. Guess who is was about.

"The movie," he chuckled.

"Oh," I sighed. Of course I'd forgotten like everything, "When that one guy died."

"In the beginning or end?" he said.

Crap. I went with the guy in the end, that seemed like it'd be more climactic, "End."

"I liked that part too," he said. I nodded. Suddenly, I saw Fang, standing in the window. He entered smoothly through the glass door and stood quietly by the entrance.

"Excuse me a sec," I said, standing up and heading towards him. "Fang- Is everyone okay? What happened?"

"Nothing," he said, "But it's getting late, I came to check on you."

"It's ten o'clock," I pointed out. Why was he acting so odd?

"Well," he faltered.

"Fang?" I asked, "What's _wrong_?"

"You…you kissed him," he said.

"Yeah, so," I said, still not getting where he was going with this, "You kissed that _girl _in your class. What's your point?"

"I, I donno," he shook his head, bounding out of the shop and onto the sidewalk outside. I followed. I was _going _to get to the bottom of this.

"Fang?" he was pale as ever, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he closed his eyes.

I looked back at Sam. He was starring directly at us. I pulled Fang a little to the right, out of the view from inside the ice cream parlor. "Speak."

Fang looked at me. For once, he showed emotion. Then he leaned over, ever slowly, and kissed me. My heart stopped. And then, I couldn't think at all, all I could feel was his warm, welcoming lips on mine. He pulled away, to my disappointment.

"Had to get that off my chest," he said, more at ease.

"I-" I stopped, shaking myself. "One more time." He leaned back in and kissed me one more time, this kiss more tender and deep. His arms slightly wrapped around me, his tongue even slid half-way into my mouth. Jeez, I didn't know such a great kisser lied just below that perfect face. He pulled back again. "Uh, thanks?"

He smiled. "You're welcome. Now, do you wanna tell him or should I?" I looked over and Sam had his face pressed to the window, wearing a very perplexed expression.

"Give me five minutes," I sighed, as I headed back inside.


End file.
